Endiness
Notes, trivia, guide points, and lore concerning the locations players can travel to and some of the more notable items they can find there (Stardust, Repeatable Items), in Legend of Dragoon. Endiness is a peninsula shaped continent located between the Sea of Fortos and Sea of Alicia Coral, where The Legend of Dragoon story takes place. It consists of four countries: Serdio, Tiberoa, Mille Seseau, and Gloriano. There is also a desert-like region, which has an arid climate, known as the Death Frontier. West of the Death Frontier are the Broken Islands, a series of islands unexplored by the inhabitants of Endiness by The striaits of Walter. To the east of Endiness is a continent connected by a forest path to Seles where Dart had traveled before returning to his home. Places named in this continent are Nissel, Serlndez, Xaldio, and a few others according to the map. While having his courage tested, Albert is warned of an "Eastern Tribe" that is attacking Serdio, though it is, of course, false. While trying to calm down Syuveil, Rose tells him of a story in the eastern lands about how they believe life doesn't have a beginning or end, it just revolves like a circle. Serdio During the time of Dart's return to Serdio, the country is split up into the Duchy of Basil (also called North of Serdio) and Imperial Sandora (also called South of Serdio) as Serdio is currently in a civil war. There are a few exceptions to this rule, for example the Village of Seles, which is controlled by Basil, but is in South Of Serdio. It has a temperate climate and is rich in resources which is the cause for the country's diverse culture. This is the main area explored in the first chapter of Dart's adventure. Seles ]]The surrogate home of Shana, and the town in which Dart grew up. Burned to the ground by Freugel and his minions, who considered this diversion a bonus they deserved for kidnapping Shana. After the Serdian war, if you visit the town after obtaining Shana's Dragoon, a scene will take place. If Dart and the party returns after defeating Emperor Doel, they will see Shana's adoptive parents come back to town and Shana reunites with them. Upon returning to Seles after Shana is replaced by Miranda, one final scene will take place between Shana's adoptive parents and Dart. Stardust: 1 Forest The forest outside of Seles. When Dart and Shana were younger a dog had attempted to attack Shana near the woods exit, but Dart saved Shana by warding the dog off. Prairie Bordering the Forest, Hellena Prison, and the Limestone Cave, roads wind through a usually peaceful grassland down to the sea. During their time here Dart told Shana and Lavitz about his past as well as why he left Seles. Limestone Cave The path to Bale became infested with the serpent Urobolus until it was defeated by Dart, Shana and Lavitz. It is in this cave that Shana's powers as the Moon Child begin to manifest when Urobolus surprise attacks her. Bale Capital city of Basil and Lavitz' home town. This is where King Albert runs his half of Serdio and attempts to hold off the advances of the Sandoran army. Canals run through and under the city and connect with secret passageways there. Stardust: 6 Hoax On the border of Sandora and Basil, it became the front line of the Serdian War. This is the town where Rose joins the team. It is also revealed here that Dart's Father's memento is the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit, and thus, Dart becomes the Red-Eye Dragoon. Stardust: 2 Marshland Between Hoax and Volcano Villude, an unpopulated area rich in wildlife, as well as monsters. This place is also home to one of the commanding fort's of the Basil Army. This fort was surprise attacked by the Sandoran Army and the Green-Tusked Dragon Feyrbrand. Stardust: 1 Magic Stone of Signet location Volcano Villude Eyrie of the Fire Dragon Winding through canyons filled with smoke, soot and ashes, the only paths are along sheer cliffs above the burning lava of Volcano Villude and that lava flows down to the Dragon's Nest. Fire Spirit fish leap out of the lava in the magma pit near the Virage encounter and will engage the company in combat if they jump close enough; this offers an alternative to running around in circles to encounter enemies to level XP and/or Additions, similar to but slower than the Black Castle, Spinning Heads in Kadessa, and Death Frontier. Also here in Volcano Villude is where the party learns of Virage and encounters their first Virage. Nest of Dragon This forest is full of poison, in the air, land and water; the poisoning of the land is caused by the Green-Tusked Dragon Feyrbrand's presence. Not only Feyrbrand, but Greham, the second Jade Dragoon and the killer of Lavitz's father, lurk here. The party fights and kills both the dragon and his master, and the Jade Dragoon Spirit then passes onto Lavitz. There is a pure water spring in the inner area of the Dragon's nest. In the northern section there is a monstrous plant that blocks the path to Shirley's Shrine; this plant can be killed using a spray bottle filled with pure water. Lohan A carnival atmosphere, and music as exotic as the wares in the bazaars, permeates this center of commerce for the region. You might even pick up a bargain, like, say, a flask to hold water for one billion gold. No? How about this Golden Dragoon Spirit for one thousand? It is here that the Strongest Warrior in Endiness contest is held, as well as where the party first encounters Lloyd and the Rouge Art master Haschel joins the party. Advised by the local physician that the only cure for Shana is the Dragoni Plant, the party leaves her in his care and makes for the Shrine of Shirley. Stardust: 4 Gold Dragoon Spirit purchasable from a vendor Shrine of Shirley The only known location in which Dragoni Plant grows, this shrine is also home to the Spirit of Shirley, the original White-Silver Dragoon who still holds the White-Silver Dragoon Spirit, and Drake the Bandit, who guards Shirley. When the party encounters and defeates Drake they soon encounter Shirley, who informs the party that the Dragoni Plant does not exist and tests them for the right to use the White-Silver Dragoon to save Shana's life. When the party passes Shirley's test, she gives the party the White-Silver Dragoon Spirit for Shana and asks the party to save Drake's life by using the White-Silver Dragoon spirit combined with the power of the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit to heal him. Hellena Prison Governed by the brutal Fruegel, scourge of the peaceful settlements around, notably Seles. Lavitz Slambert first meets Dart Feld here, while escaping the prison, and later meets his death here, stabbed through the chest by Lloyd while defending Albert, who becomes successor to the Jade Dragoon Spirit after Lavitz's passing. Despite their perseverance and valiant efforts, Lavitz and company are not able to prevent Lloyd from stealing Basil's hidden treasure, the Moon Gem. Pandemonium location; acquirable during second visit (miss-able) Kazas Capital city of Sandora. It is here that Emperor Doel sits on his throne and governs Sandora. Tiberoa Tiberoa is the western country in Endiness, neighboring Serdio. Its ruling family consists of King Zior and the Princesses Emille and Lisa. It has a desert climate, only a portion of the country is inhabited, and most of its people have very dark skin and are overly celebratory of their ways. This is the main area explored in the second chapter Fletz Home of Kaffi the café waitress, perpetually in trouble with her employer for talking to the customers, Nello the botanist, whose dream to make the Barrens green progresses somewhat during the course of the story, and the King's astrologer Fester, who tells the group of the Moon That Never Sets. The Twin Castle within its walls is the home of King Zior, his lovely daughter Princess Lisa, and his once-lovely daughter Princess Emille. Zior does not seem to mind, but everyone else agrees Emille's disposition was much more agreeable before that bump on the head six months ago... Stardust: 7 Barrens The vultures gliding over the rocky canyons here seem unusually large and well fed... Donau Also known as the Flower City Donau, this pleasant town is under the control of the Gehrich Gang throughout most of Disk 2. Stardust: 2 Valley of Corrupted Gravity and the bandit leader Gehrich]] ;Monsters *Dragonfly *Erupting Chick] *Killer Bird *Roc *Spider Urchin *Blue Bird (On the road to Home of Gigantos) Speed up location Home of Gigantos From their base in the Home of Gigantos, the Gehrich Gang terrorized the local populace of Donau for months, and stole the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit, before they were stopped by Haschel and the group. Returning to his homeland after the death of his chosen leader Emperor Doel, Kongol decided to save the party, and join them, not in spite of them having defeated Doel, but because they did. A new road opens up from Ulara to the Home of Gigantos once events in Ulara are complete. Stardust: 1 Lidiera Lidiera is a small village on the east side of the Undersea Cavern Undersea Cavern A cavern that serves as the main pass from Lidiera to Fueno Prison Island To make the seas safe for the Queen Fury and Lideria and Fueno's boats, the group open the floodgates the Liderian mayor had constructed to flood the path to the Sea Dragon Regole's lair, and discover that it was also the refuge of Lenus, the very Wingly they were pursuing, and that she had been controlling the dragon. Fueno This town's main attractions are hot spring baths and a harbor big enough for the Queen Fury Stardust: 2 Mille Seseau Mille Seseau is the largest country situated at the top of the continent. This is the home of Dart, Meru and Miranda. Mille Seseau's capital is in Deningrad which houses a huge elaborate complex maze-like palace made out of fine clear crystal; the palace was formerly a part of a Wingly city. It has a very cold climate, especially in the winter, consisting mostly of forests and snowy forests, but not quite as snowy as Gloriano which happens to get more precipitation in the winter. Furni The Water City The Venice of Mille Sesau, besieged by mutated forms of the local wildlife and in the case of Kamuy, the local pets. Stardust: 2 Evergreen Forest Deningrad The human Capitol of Mille Sesau, built around the Crystal Palace remains of a former Wingly city, then known as the "Birth City". Seat of Queen Theresa, queen of Mille Sesau. Wingly babies were here selected to be born, those with weak magic power were not allowed to be born. Stardust: 5 (after the final destruction by the Divine Dragon) Neet Some of the most powerful forces ever to clash in Endiness converged here eighteen years before the story begins. Melbu Frahma, Zieg Feld, his wife (and Dart's mother and probably Haschel's daughter also) Claire and Rose the Dark Dragoon aka the Black Monster fought here, and when it was all over, Neet was in ruins. Claire was dead. Frahma had to flee, even though his curse controlled the mighty Zieg like a puppet. Dart was a five year old orphan wandering through melting snow lit by flames as the ashes slowly fell, calling for his dead mother. And Rose still had to find Princess Louvia before Melbu Frahma did... Stardust: 1 Wingly Forest Many surviving Winglies either fled to this place, or have since come here. They have built a self-sufficient society here, living a peaceful but uneasy existence apart from humans. This is Meru's hometown. The technology that is the Wingly birthright can transport them to Kadessa from here. Home of Meru's parents, the Bardel brothers and the Wingly Elder. Stardust: 2 Kadessa "The Forbidden Land" The broken shell of a city, the glory that was once a Wingly metropolis can still be glimpsed here and there. This is where the man impersonating Emperor Diaz met with Lloyd to discuss the decline of magic and his plan to regenerate the world by releasing into it the 108th species, the Moon Child. The Signet binding the Moon Child can be broken with the Divine Moon Objects. Kadessa was the last Wingly city to be taken by Humans, and its capture thus marked both Human victory and an end to the Dragon Campaign. The price was the death of many Human warriors; the price of stopping Melbu Frahma himself was the death of Dragoons Shirley, Syuveil, Damia, Belzac and Kanzas. They died in Kadessa, but their souls passed to Vellweb Capitol of the Wingly empire under Melbu Frahma; its political center and the chief base of its military. It is the 'Forbidden Land' now because the political and military powers of the Winglies were broken, and their leaders killed or exiled. It is populated by the very same faerie creatures that the people of Deningrad and Furni believe are living in the Wingly Forest. This may also account for the creation of that legend, if these monsters ventured out of Kadessa into the Evergreen Forest and were glimpsed by Mille Sesau travellers. The party is transported here with old Wingly technology, so it may not even be in Mille Sesau. Spinning Head enemies guarding the Sigils that block one of the passages to the Dragon Block Staff will continuously respawn while the Sigils remain and converge on the company, enabling continuous combat for as long as desired. The XP is a little low compared with the Death Frontier. Other 'touch-based' enemy areas include Volcano Villude and Black Castle. Power up location was held in chains inside the crater of the Mountain of Mortal Dragon]] Mountain of the Mortal Dragon What was once the prison of the Divine Dragon becomes his lair. What caused the seals that bound him there for eleven millenia to suddenly fail, can only be guessed. Even the identity of those who bound him, much less the reason, is unknown; for if it was the Winglies, why was the Divine Dragon not released by the humans who had allied with dragons to defeat the Winglies? Speed down location Kashua Glacier An icy path leads to the location of Secundo's and Cuarto's shops, and the exit to Gloriano which is initially closed. Giant icicle columns lead to the Save Point, and not far from there is the Windigo miniboss that imprisons a party member in his 'ribcage'. Windigo's heart, exposed once his Snow Cannons are killed and the prisoner escapes from his ribcage, is similar to the Unique Monsters, with its 3 Hit Points that any attack will only do one HP of damage to. Gloriano See section in this article Chosen as the base of operations for Emperor Diaz during the Dragon Campaign, probably because the Winglies would prefer not to carry out operations against his forces in this desolate and frigid land of rocky cliffs and blizzards.Gloriano (an entirely icy region) was the base of operations for the holy Emperor Diaz, who led the humans during the Dragon Campaign. It is also where Dart and his friends meet Zieg when he is under the guise of Emperor Diaz himself. Gloriano and Mille Seseau are the main areas explored in the third chapter. Tower of Flanvel Now half buried within a glacier, this Wingly tower was once both fortress and giant mobile war machine, capable of moving in aid of the five Wingly cities, and used in the suppression and extermination of non-Winglies according to the orders of Melbu Frahma and his second in command, Faust. Faust was Commander of the Tower of Flanvel when, like the cities of the Winglies, it floated in the sky. His magic was powerful enough that Frahma, fearing his disloyalty, created the Vanishing Stone to vanquish the apparitions Faust could summon; he has grown little weaker over the years. Faust's Tower was finally disabled by the Spear Shooter, a weapon designed by humans, based in Vellweb. "His beloved vehicle became his tomb. He should be satisfied with that." - A Young Wingly, Ulara Uniquely designed with a maze of hollow spheres and linking them, tubes and glowing holes in the spheres that teleport to successive spheres. Lloyd, having gathered all three Divine Moon Objects, is prepared to fight to the death for the first and final time, at the top of the tower, wearing his new armor. The armor is similar, in ornamentation and design, to Dragoon Armor, and there is no reason given for his sudden preference for heavy armor. It seems likely that the developers originally intended the Divine Dragon's spirit to accept him, giving him Dragoon Armor, but that this idea was later scrapped. In the first room of the Tower, monsters are encountered that are the same as in Kashua Glacier. There are no monster encounters in the rooms past the first one on the first visit to the tower in the US version, although guides list the enemies Basilisk, Madman, and Metal Fang. In the same room as Lloyd, the optional boss Faust can be summoned with the Vanishing Stone which is the final reward for gathering all 50 Stardust. Snowfield Lloyd revealed Melbu Frahma's plans to the party here, in a cave where they could rest. Rose objected to his assertion that the Moon Child would bring peace to the world, but she would not elaborate. The truth would only be revealed later. Fort Magrad "The cursed land where the decline of the Winglies began." - Judge Nomos of the court of Zenebatos Although the real Emperor Diaz rallied his troops here, whether before or after his first battle in Vellweb, it would seem to have been retaken at some point by the Winglies, long enough for them to erect a sort of Dolmen stone with glowing text in at least three languages: Wingly, Classical Human, and even Giganto. Head left on the second screen of the Snowfield (and slide down) to find this place, in which is found the optional Polter Armor boss. Slide down numerous times and use the directional controls and X to obtain the items on the way down. Numerous strategies are advised in other guides, about which of the Polter Helm (which blocks abilities like Attack, Use Item, Dragoon Transformation, etc), or the Polter Sword, which inflicts Can't Combat on its killer, or the Polter Armor itself, but none mention the quickest, which is attacks on all three at once. Using Attack Items to achieve this has the advantage of not getting stuck in Dragoon form, where Recovery Items cannot be used. Smoke ball and Soul Eater location Vellweb . In his new and imposing form, he assumed the identity of Emperor Diaz and manipulated Emperor Doel and Lloyd into beginning the Serdian War and obtaining the Moon Objects, respectively]] {C}See Soa and Virage Embryo for excerpts from Melbu Frahma's Vellweb speech In the past, the Capitol city of Gloriano under the Winglies. The location of the first battle of the Human uprising against the Wingly empire, led by Emperor Diaz. In the present, the temporary abode of the souls of four of Emperor Diaz' seven Dragoons: Syuveil (Wind), Damia (Water), Belzac (Earth), and Kanzas (Thunder). Another Dragoon's ghost, Shirley, used her powers to keep them from passing to the Death City, Mayfil so that they might one day be given a peaceful rest. Rose is of course the sixth Dragoon. Rose had seen the seventh, Zieg, petrified by Melbu Frahma's spell, and believed Frahma to have been killed by Zieg before the spell was finished. Both were to meet the party soon after Shirley's request to them that they return one day to free the four souls. But only one was revealed, and the other, Melbu Frahma, concealed; hidden within the corporeal shell he controlled with his magic, a shell that Rose had called her lover and Dart called Father. According to Rose, long range weaponry deployed here could attack as far as the Tower of Flanvel. This is confirmed by a Wingly in Ulara, who calls it the Spear Shooter; invented by the Human army, it sent the Tower of Flanvel crashing to earth, eventually to be partially consumed by the advancing glacier there. Stardust: 1 Zenebatos The Law City. Wingly society had an entire city devoted exclusively to the creation, revision, and practice of Law, run by robots. Many of the Laws were used to extend Wingly rule over other species. Trials and execution as well as lawmaking were carried out here. Death Frontier The Death Frontier is a desert-like region in the Continent of Endiness. The only location that is in this region is a Wingly City, where Melbu Frahma's older sister Charle Frahma talks about the five Signet Spheres and wants the Dragoons to guard them so that The Moon That Never Sets will not fall and prepare the birth of the God of Destruction. The final chapter of Dart's adventure starts in Death Frontier and eventually ends at the Moon That Never Sets. The largest area in the game. Enemies here are displayed on screen, will follow the figure of the party leader Dart, and will only engage the party in combat if they come within close proximity. See Volcano Villude for earlier opportunities for continuous combat. Power down location Ulara Spring Breath Town Another Wingly outpost. Its leader, Charle Frahma, is the sister of, and polar opposite in personality to, Melbu Frahma. Charle weaved a spell to create a magical object, a choker, that stopped time for Rose and allowed her to continue to prevent the birth of the God of Destruction. In addition to reiterating, expanding on, and clarifying some of the points made by Zieg/Melbu Frahma in Vellweb, Charle tells the party that the Moon Objects were created by her on her brother's orders, when he discovered that the Signet Spheres she had made would diminish the magical power that could be drawn from the Crystal Sphere It has been a long time since the Dragon Campaign, to put it mildly. So whether it is Rose who is mistaken about it being 11,000 years, or Charle who is mistaken about Rose having stopped the Moon Child "at least 107 times" (107 x 108 year cycle = 11,556), they can surely be forgiven. After being teleported out of Ulara, Dart and company find a new road from there to the Home of Gigantos, and a new harbor in Fletz Stardust: 3 Mayfil Also known as the Death City, a Limbo to which souls travel when they die, and from which not all souls can leave. Its spectral residents will attack the living on sight. During Wingly rule, Winglies' souls were sent to the "Death City" when they died. Broken Islands West-Southwest of the Death Frontier, the Broken Islands are a series of large islands similar to the real world Philippines which are believed by those of Endiness to be uninhabited. Rouge Biggest of the villages In the Broken islands but small enough for it to be the "Rouge family". The home town of Haschel and his daughter Claire, who is also believed to be Dart's mother. Haschel operated the Rouge Martial Arts school here for many years. He left 20 years before the story begins, to find Claire. "Realization of progress makes even a hard practice enjoyable", says one of the Rouge School teachers. Also the Stardust collector Martel's home village (Haschel left when she was young and does not recognize the connection until the party visits Rouge). Martel's daughter, Lil, has had her health improved by the collection of Stardust, but only when all 50 have been collected does she become permanently well. Final Stardust: 1. Martel will give the player the Vanishing Stone when all 50 Stardust have been collected for her. Aglis Also known as the "Magic City", like all Wingly cities once flying, and now sunken under the sea. Its magic seals out the ocean; the whole of the cityscape lies in a vast bubble of air beneath the water. Wingly society did not content itself with the magical powers it already had, but studied magic further. The entire city of Aglis was devoted to learning more about the principles and practice of magic. By the time the party visits it, the magic of Aglis and its protectors has dissipated. Wards once existed to keep monsters outside the city, but the wards have faded, and the monsters harass the party as they move through the city's maze of teleporters. Savan is the last remaining Wingly in Aglis, who set himself the task of collecting Wingly magical knowledge, and protecting the Signet Sphere with the help of the Last Kraken and his magically animated automatons. His magical mirror is capable of spying on distant locations and events. 7000 years ago, Rose's struggle to keep the God of Destruction at bay came to his attention, and it inspired him to carry on his work, which culminated in the creation of the Psychedelic Bomb and Moot, with which he intended to seal off the Moon That Never Sets. Aqua King • Jelly • Minotaur • Scud Shark • Stern Fish Psychedelic Bomb X (Missable, answer quiz then two doors down) Divine Tree The Moon That Never Sets See Also * Items found in these locations * Weapons found in these locations * Dragon Campaign fought at these locations * Unique Monsters found on the road map between a select few of these locations Trivia *At the bookstore in Bale, all the content misspell the continent as "Endines". *According to the Royal Personnel Authority of Serdio, there are approximately one million people living in Endiness. About 550,000 are women and about 4%, or 22,000, are named Claire. External Links * The Legend of Dragoon: FAQ/Walkthrough by Mysticcat on GameFaqs. Includes monster HP & locations & other resources. * The Legend of Dragoon: FAQ/Walkthrough by Shotgunnova on GameFaqs. Armor, repeatables, etc] * Legend of Dragoon Walkthrough Part 110 Triceratops YouTube Video (shows Triceratops & confirms 2000 XP) Category:Location Category:Legend of Dragoon